


Camping Grumps

by AcidSause



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Camping, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidSause/pseuds/AcidSause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin decided it would do them all some good to go out on a camping trip to get some much needed fresh air, but some real "bonding" is happening after the sun goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Grumps

Everyone finished putting up their tents by the time the sun went down for the day.  Arin thought it’d be a good idea for all of them to go out camping after being stuck in the Grump office for the past week.   He was slowly regretting it as the day went on.  Ross lost all the bait for when they tried to go fishing and Dan could not put up his tent on his own.  Suzy tried to cook what they caught but slightly burnt it.  Through it all, Arin still tried to make the night good.  

“Bed time everyone, need to be up early for our hike.”  He called out for everyone.

Dan went off to his tent with Barry groaning, being a city boy, he wasn’t much into camping.  Everyone else went into their respected tents.

———————————-

Ross woke up in the middle of the night because of some growling.  He was ready to shit his pants, he thought it was a bear or some kind of wild beast.  Grabbing the ends of his sleeping bag, Ross’s heart was racing until he thought he heard something else.

“B..Barry.”

Running to the flap of his tent , Ross opened it quickly and looked around.  Following the voices, he ended up out side of Dan and Barry’s tent and he could hear thinks a little better.   His eyes almost popped out they were opened so wide.

“Ya, Barry!  Right there!”

“Fuck Dan, you’re so tight.”  He could head Barry growl.

He knew it was wrong but curiosity got the best of him.  Slowly Ross opened the flap to their tent a little, just enough to take a little peek.  Inside, he could see the back of Barry over Dan, he could see his dick slamming into Dan’s ass. Just watching the two of them was turning him on.  Without much thought, Ross reached into his pajama pants and started rubbing himself.  Hearing the sounds coming out of Dan was driving him crazy, all the little groans and moans.  He finally grabbed his hard cock and started stroking, watching his two friends fucking.  Getting so close, Ross leaned more against the tent to get a better look and almost jumped out of his skin.  He could see Dan looking right at him, still moaning.

“Come on Barry, fuck me harder!”

Dan kept looking at right at Ross, edging him on more.  Ross came so hard, cum shooting on to the ground outside of the tent.  He ran back to his tent and tried to act like it never happened.

————————

The next morning, Ross could hardly wake up.  He was up so late just thinking about what he watched the night before.  Arin poked his head in a little bit later to make sure he was up and ready for the hike.  Relentlessly, he got up and out of the tent, getting dressed and ready.  As he went over to lake near by, Dan came up behind him.

He whispered, “Last night was fun.  Wanna stop by tonight for another show?” 


End file.
